Sweet Desposition
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: Derek enjoys waking up to seeing his pregnant mate. It makes him smile genuinely every day. Mpreg


Derek was the first one to open his eyes. In the first year of their marriage, Derek would keep his eyes closed until Jackson would wake up. But now that they are expecting pups, he refuses to miss a thing. He remembered when he first heard the news. It almost a year after Peter was killed. His uncle had been the last living family member he had. Derek knew he had to do it, but it still hurt somehow. And the smell of Jackson was the only thing that made him smile.

* * *

_"Derek, I have something to tell you." Jackson said, once they were in front of the TV that Stiles and Scott had bought for them. It had been a wedding gift. They were only two months into the marriage. Every day that they spent together had been amazing. From the kisses, to the smiles, (and yes, the sex) every moment was something to cherish and remember. And something like this could never be forgotten._

_"Yes, Jackson?"_

_"You know that I've been having something like the flu, right?" How could Derek forget. He had been worried so much about his husband. He would puke in the morning before breakfast and then wouldn't be able to make it down the steps to actually eat. It was subsiding, but it was still happening. That lifted a little worry off of Derek's shoulder._

_"Of course." Derek responded, kissing Jackson's cheek. _

_"Well, it isn't that." the younger man said, lifting up off the couch to sit on the coffee table that Lydia gave them. A lot of the items in the remodeled Hale house was either from a storage unit the family owned or from their friends. It made it a little more like home. It made it better._

_"Then what is it? Spill, Jacks." Derek commanded, calling the kid by his pet name._

_" I'm pregnant, Der."_

* * *

"Morning." Derek was snapped out of his subconcious by the voice of his husband. He had this lazy, tender smile on his face, the one that only he shared with Derek. The one that when Derek would see it, he's immediately kiss Jackson passionately. And this morning was no different.

"Morning, Jacks. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I thought I was going to. My stomach was a little upset so, I got up and called Stiles and Scott. But besides that, it was amazing." Jackson answered back, kissed his Alpha's chest tenderly. Jackson had warmed up to the pair and vice versa. When Derek and Jackson decided to tell everyone that their were going to be adding some new pack members, they went to them first. They helped them pick out which room to set the nursery up in and how to tell the others. Currently they were in London (Stiles made a joke about _American Werewolf in London_, which got a few chuckles.)

"Good. What do you want for -"

"Derek..."

"What?! What is it? Please don't tell me it's time, because it's way too early!" the Alpha screeched. The _Alpha_, Derek Whittemore-Hale, _screeched_. Classic.

"No. Feel." Jackson chuckled, taking a hold of his husband's hand and pressing it to his stomach. Derek didn't catch on until he felt it. The one sign that reassured him that this was real. Multiple, small kicks were pressed against his palms, like the pups were trying to tell him that they knew he was right there.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." Derek chuckled, lifting his hand to plant a tender kiss to the taunt skin. He may of gotten kicked in the nose, which was totally worth it. Jackson was in tears when he saw the smile on Derek's face. He was pratically sobbing when he pressed a kiss to his stomach.

"Jackson, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just everything. The pups, the pack, everything. It's just perfect and I'm glad that I get to share it with you. And," he looked down at his stomach, where his hand was still positioned on his stomach, "them too."

* * *

_"You're pregnant?"_

"_Yes, Derek. I am." Jackson reassured biting his lip. He was nervous and shaking. What if Derek rejected him? What if he just took off his wedding band and threw it away. What if -_

_His thoughts were cut off by Derek's tender kiss._

_"I love you."_

* * *

"I love you, Jackson. And I love them too."

"I love you too, Derek. And I will forever love the pups."

Those were the last words said before a passionate kiss was started.


End file.
